The present invention relates to a device for sterilizing containers and in particular plastic bottles. However, it is pointed out that the present invention is also applicable to other treatments of containers, such as for example to the closing or also the production or cleaning of containers.
Many such devices are known from the prior art. It is known inter alia to disinfect the containers using a hydrogen peroxide gas. In one device known from the prior art, the containers are guided by a circular transport carousel through a sterilization chamber and are disinfected by a hydrogen peroxide-containing gas within this sterilization chamber. In such devices, the problem occurs that any escape of this hydrogen peroxide-containing gas must be prevented as efficiently as possible, since such gases are harmful to users.
The present invention is applicable both to devices which bring about a sterilization of the inner wall of the containers and to devices which carry out a sterilization of the outer wall of the containers. Furthermore, the invention is also suitable for devices which fill the containers with a beverage in a sterile environment.
It is known in the prior art to use so-called water locks to prevent any escape of the gas from the device. In this case, a liquid is passed into a stationary tank and an element of the rotating transport carousel, which also carries the containers for example, constantly slides through this liquid. In this way, on the one hand a rotation is possible and on the other hand the gas cannot escape at this liquid barrier. In other words, this water lock forms a rotatable sealed connection or a liquid bath forming a hydraulic seal.
An apparatus for the septic conditioning of various products is known from DE 2 139 057. This apparatus comprises a chamber which is sealed off from the external atmosphere by a cupola. Furthermore, a rotatable sealed connection to a liquid bath forming a hydraulic connection is provided.
A machine for the aseptic treatment of containers in a bottling plant is known from EP 1 601 606 B1. Here, too, two annular shaped tanks filled with liquid are provided, in which in each case annular bodies slide so as in this way to achieve sealing. The two tanks filled with liquid directly adjoin the sterile chamber in this case.
One object of the present invention is to increase the safety of such devices with regard to the escape of the sterilizing medium. Another object is to simplify the devices known from the prior art.